Thinking of you
by flygirl101
Summary: Maybe there is a way...
1. Chapter 1

As tears dripped down my face, I looked down at the ratty old book in my hands. It wasn't much, but to me it was everything I had ever wanted…and all I would ever have. In this banged up volume was hundreds of pictures. Some nearly gone from the years of leafing through the pages. It was all I could do to keep them alive.

The pages crackled as I turned them to reveal another chapter in my life. And theirs.

Times that should be still happening, but never would again. A picture of Gazzy, soot smeared across his face as he sat on the couch with angel watching a movie, Fang and me in my room dancing to random songs that came on the radio. Nudge and Iggy passed out from eating so much chocolate, wrappers and smears of chocolate all over them. Fang and Angel, Fang pushing her on the swings. Angel and I fighting over the last Oreo. And in the back round you can see Fang eating the cookie while we still fought over it.

So many memories…

They were my family, and I couldn't even save them.

A sob racked my body, making my entire body shake and the album to almost fall out of my hands. I gripped the old leather bound book tighter, I don't know what I hoped would happen…maybe if I held on long enough, then they would come back. But I knew that would never happen. Cause where they had gone there was no coming back.

Or so I thought.

"_Max…" _


	2. Chapter 2

"_Max…"_

I jolted out of my bed, the album still clutched to my chest. Looking wildly around the room, my eyes roving over every surface. But nothing, no one was here with me. It was just another dream…

"_Max…_" The same voice echoed around the room, familiar warmth flooding the tones of the voice. I felt like I should know this person…and I had a feeling that I did. The house seemed suddenly…full, not just me. I could almost hear the sounds of people in the house. But I shook my head, this wasn't possible. I looked back down to my precious memories.

"_Max…_" I clenched my fists and leapt to my feet again. "What do you want from me? Cant you just leave me to miss you?" I screamed into the silence. A sudden gush of wind swept through my room as my window was thrown open. Wait-cold? it was the middle of July…

I wanted more than anything for this to be a dream. I lost them once, I couldn't do it again. The room became steadily colder, and sudden gusts of wind made me shiver. The constant winds made the Album pages flip…all the way to the end. To a picture that was never taken.

"_Max…_"

There stood my flock all looking at the camera with various expressions of happiness, they held a sign between. _We missed you. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's there?" I yelled. My voice cracked it was like a horrible dream…cause in the picture, Fang was smiling. That was pain enough for me. The fact that the second I figure it out, he's taken from me was bad enough. Now this too?

"_Max…come play with us Max…_" my heart leapt in my chest, Angel. That voice one so different from the first, Belonged to my little angel. It was like having my heart slowly and painfully ripped out of my chest, as I imagined her big blue eyes and bouncing blonde curls.

"_We missed you, Max..._" Gazzy, my little trooper. The pain was obvious, it was like someone had taken a red hot knife and slit open my throat. I winced and shook my head.

"This can't be happening…"

"_Max…_" I turned around and came face to face with the dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Black eyes, dark hair, dead.

But yet here he stood…saying my name like it was water to a dying man. "_Max…_" My knees shook as two cold arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a cold chest. But at the same time I had never felt safer, warmer and more loved. I was in complete bliss.

But he's dead…

Fang, he was here. So who cared if he was dead or not? But how long could it last?

"_Max…_" his familiar smell filled my nose, freshly turned soil, wind and cinnamon… It made me think of late nights, filled with whispered laughter and secret cuddles and hugs. The true happiest moments in my life, I was once again in Fangs arms. But how long could it last?

"Fang…" my voice sounded strangled, as I lifted my head from his chest to stare into his endless black eyes. My Fang. Mine. Or so I whished. He smiled at me. his heart breaking, eye popping smile, the one that lights up my whole world. Mine.

"_Max…I…missed you Max…_" His hands ran through my hair, sending shock waves deep into my bones. Shock waves that had nothing to do with the cold.

He was here, for the moment in my arms. Fang. Fang. Fang. Mine. My Fang. And that's how it would stay. If I had to die to keep it that way!


End file.
